peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 February 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-03 ; Comments *A recording of almost the full three hour show is available. *Track not on the recording marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *Mouse On Mars #1. Recorded 1994-11-29. No known commercial releases. Tracklisting *Solar Quest: Mesmerised (12 inch - Solar Quest / Choci split) Choci's Chewns *Team Dresch: She's Crushing My Mind (LP - Personal Best) Chainsaw *Mazey Fade: 15 Going On 14 (10 inch - Not Good Radio) Domino Records *Yabby U: Love And Peace (CD - King Tubby's Prophesy of Dub) Blood & Fire *Fall: Don't Call Me Darling (LP - Cerebal Caustic) Permanent *Mouse On Mars: Schlecktron (Peel Session) ::(JP: ...‘turntable trouble it was. But our highly skilled BBC technicians came in and have made a brand new turntable out of parts of an old Hillman Imp, actually, which was double parked outside.’) *Supergrass: Mansize Rooster (CD single) Parlophone ::(10:30 news) *Teengenerate: Mighty Idy (Various Artists 10 inch - Watch For Me Girl – A Tribute To DMZ) Wallabies Records *Spiritualized: Lay Back In The Sun (2xLP - Pure Phase) Dedicated *Golden Starlet: Baby (Various Artists LP - Elastic Jet Mission) Slampt *Safe Deposit: You Can't (12 inch – Network Analysis Vol. 1) Urban Trance Records *Catatonia: Bleed (7 inch) Nursery *Fitz of Depression: Sitting In A Room (LP - Let's Give It A Twist) Fire Records *Mouse on Mars: Kanu (Peel Session) *18th Dye: Sole Arch (LP - Tribute to a Bus) Ché Trading *Kaisers: She's Gonna Two Time (7 inch) Spinout Records *Big Three: You've Gotta Keep Her Under Hand (7 inch) Decca *Dream Team: Stamina (12 inch) Suburban Base Records *S*M*A*S*H You've Got A Friend Who's A Friend of Mine (CD Single - Another Love [Song]) Hi Rise *Mufflon 5: Gross Feeder (CD - Making New Friends) West Side Fabrication *Unkle: Time Has Come (12 inch – Mo Wax Vs Major Force: Time Has Come) Mo Wax *Dick Dale: Ghostriders in the Sky (CD - Unknown Territory) Hightone ::(11:30 news) *Haardcore: Toxic (12 inch) Mokum Records *PJ Harvey: Lying In The Sun (CD single - Down By The Water) Island Records *Wrens: Darlin’ Darlin’ (7 inch – The Low 7”) Dow Boy Records *Mouse on Mars: Hardcore Fee (Peel Session) *Tunic: Comeback (7 inch – Split with Starbuck) UpRecords *Mukarara Les Les: Matiba Twina Gikeno (7 inch) Delta Production *Watchman: Aeon (12 inch - Twisted Systems Vol 4) Twisted Systems *Lungleg: Rock Song (LP - Elastic Jet Mission) Slampt *Fall: I'm Not Satisfied (LP - Cerebal Caustic) Permanent *Oval: Schöner Wissen (2xLP – Systemisch) Mille Plateaux *John Fahey: Dance Of The Inhabitants Of The Palace Of King Philip XIV Of Spain (2xCD – Return Of The Repressed) Rhino Records ::('''File 1' pauses)'' *Glamorous Hooligan: ‘Cosmic Trigger Happy (12 inch - Research and Destroy)' Delancey Mass Of Black § *Honey: Not Enough (CD - Not Enough) TR7 # ::('''File 1' resumes)'' *Pet Lamb: Drop It (CD - Sweaty Handshake) Roadrunner *Moussa Poussy & Saddou Bori: Toro (CD - Niamey Twice) Stern's Africa *Harry Pussy: Untitled (7 inch - Untitled) Planet Records *Mouse on Mars: Peeling (Peel Session) *Tortoise: Why We Fight (7 inch) Soul Static Sound *Bracket Huge Balloon (CD - 924 Forestville Street) Caroline Records *Bong Devils: Slave To The Vertical Smile (12 inch) Noise is Information # Tracks marked # available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-02-03 (incomplete) *2) 1995-01-xx-02-xx Peel Early 1995 ;Length *1) 02:49:23 *2) 1:01:49 (37:11 to 49:25) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his track listing database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Created from SB1042 and SB1047 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mediafire Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector